Untouched
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Emily Thorne never expected to need anyone in her life, she knew things would be difficult to avenge her father's death. While Emily continues onward with her plans of revenge to make the Grayson's pay for their sins commited against her father will Daniel be able to help Emily see that even the best laid plans can go astray?
1. Untouched Prologue

**_Untouched_**

**_Author's note: This is my very first Revenge fic. Story takes place after Emily broke off her engagement to Daniel. Pairing: Emily Thorne and Daniel Grayson, slightly OOC, very citrusy in the smut department, thus the M rating. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Revenge characters, just writing this story for fun._**

**_Prologue_**

_Sometimes it's worth getting lost to see who will come looking for us. ~ Robert Brault_

It was happening again even though she struggled against the overwhelming feelings that were assaulting her. The hopelessness and the inevitable defeat that always came before she could manage to wrangle free of it. Above all she hated feeling helpless and not in control.

She awoke in a cold sweat, shaking slightly and looked around the darkened room, momentarily disoriented for a few seconds. She tried to make herself take a few calming deep breaths, but her anxiety level after this particular dream was extremely high.

At times like this she wished there was someone there with her, someone whom she could confide in, but then she immediately chastised herself. She hadn't had anyone to rely on since her father had been taken away from her when she was a mere child. She had learned the hard way not to trust anyone, to never place her faith in anything, because in the end, she'd still be alone.

Like she was now…

She was with him; he could feel it, smiling as she willingly came to him, telling him it had all been a huge mistake, that she did love him and only him. He felt her soft skin against his, heard her words of love and for a brief moment in time all was right in his world again.

At least it was until he woke up and then he realized that it was just another fanciful dream. A figment of his overactive imagination that had somehow conjured up this particular vision of Emily, the woman he stilled loved even though he'd never admit it to her or anyone else.

Emily Thorne had hurt him badly, crushed his hopes and dreams of having a future with a woman who loved him for him, not for his bank account, the power he now wielded from his new position at Grayson Global, or his family connections which stretched out even farther than he could imagine.

He sat up in his bed and sighed, really who could love him? He was a monster, just like his parents, if not worse.

Because he'd had a choice in the path he had taken and of course family loyalty had won out. The Grayson's stood together no matter what the cost.

No wonder Emily had broken off their engagement. Who would want to be with him, especially when he still didn't know who he could be without the money or the power?

Not her, never her.

Then why in the hell did he still want her?

He really wished he knew the answer to that question because it had plagued him ever since the night she had broken his heart. He should be glad to be free of her since it was apparent she had never truly loved him, but a still small part of him clung to the hope that she did.

She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Untouched Chapter 1

**_Untouched_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Everyone has talent. What is rare is the courage to follow the talent to the dark place where it leads. ~ Erica Jong_

Sometimes he wondered where his life would have taken him if he had been able to convince Emily to run off with him to Paris. Her reticence to leave the Hampton's had bewildered him at first because he thought she would go, but his mother had told him that maybe all wasn't as it seemed.

Doubts can grow exponentially after the seeds have been planted and to have what he had considered his best friend Tyler reiterate that Emily Thorne wasn't what she portrayed herself to be on increased those treacherous doubts about her and her love for him.

Doubts which eventually came to fruition after Ashley confirmed his worst fears. Emily had betrayed him with Jack Porter no less.

In his eyes, Porter was nothing more than a horrendous John Cougar Mellencamp wannabe throwback, but then again Emily must have seen something in him that he couldn't or refused to see. Maybe she had preferred to slum it or at least that was until Amanda Clarke had shown back up in town, carrying Jack's baby.

Then he stopped himself, he shouldn't look down upon Jack Porter, apparently the man had morals, something he clearly lacked. Emily had told him he was becoming the one thing she hadn't wanted him to be and that was a Grayson.

He had been given everything in this life and yet there was one thing missing, the most important thing.

He didn't have love.

The one thing he wanted more than anything else in this world. The one thing his vast fortune couldn't buy or at least it couldn't buy the real thing. Sure substitutes helped, Ashley Davenport had been one of them, but that was the kicker, substitutes could be close to the real thing, but they were always lacking in some aspects or another.

Which was why when he discovered what a lying tramp Ashley was, it hadn't bothered him too much because he'd just been playing her, using her company to try to forget Emily, but time hadn't erased his memories of Emily, somehow it had made him only want her more.

The thing was he planned to get her back, no matter what the consequences.

After all he was a Grayson. And the Grayson's always managed to get what they wanted, no matter what the cost might end up being to others.

Well eventually they always came out on top. Lady Luck smiled on them more often than not, but then again that could be due to the obscene amount of money they had amassed over the years.

What was the saying ill gotten gains never prospered? Well he guessed that was true, but maybe he'd beat the odds after all.

Because from his viewpoint it looked liked eventually was going to come sooner than later, that was if he had anything to do with it.

Which of course he did…


	3. Untouched Chapter 2

**_Untouched_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Eventually soulmates meet, for they have the same hiding place. ~ Robert Berault_

For a brief moment in time, Emily had actually considered being with Aiden, although the few physical trysts they had engaged in had left her feeling more than slightly confused. Sure, Aiden knew her agenda, or at least parts of it, but in all honesty she didn't trust him fully. Aiden had broken her trust time and time again during their training with Takeda.

Thus when the opportunity presented itself to allow her to step back from what Aiden was offering her, she took it. Yes, she was still keeping him on the line, letting him think that she was only toying with Daniel, but the night Daniel had kissed her on her porch, something had shifted slightly.

Well slightly was kind of an understatement, because while she had assured herself she was only doing this for Victoria's benefit to make her believe she was on her side when it concerned Daniel, the moment she had felt their lips connect after such a long time, it had tugged on her heartstrings. Her head was telling her one thing, yet her heart was saying something else entirely different.

She shook her head; she wasn't supposed to let her heart become involved in the equation. Daniel Grayson had been a means to an end, the end of the Grayson era to be exact; she had come to the Hampton's specifically to destroy Conrad and Victoria. Her entire adult life had revolved around making the people who ruined her father's life, and consequently her own life too in the process, be made to pay for their sins.

Daniel was supposed to have only been an unfortunate casualty in her war to right the wrongs. This group of people who had conspired against her father were evil and she was on a quest to turn the tides from their favor back to her own. As to what she would do when her revenge was complete she had no clear picture just yet, because after she had met Daniel, things had started to unravel, little by little.

It had been the best for them both when she had given Daniel back his ring, if he really knew who she was and what she was capable of doing, he would run from her and never look back.

Because the little girl who had believed in goodness, love and light was long gone and she feared she'd never find her again. She didn't know if she would ever be able to truly love someone because to love would mean she had to trust them with what was left of her tattered heart and it was nothing short of a hot mess of which she doubted that it would ever heal from the battle scars she had upon it.

Trust wasn't something Emily gave to anyone, even now with all the things Nolan had done for her; he came closest to having any modicum of trust. She tried very hard to maintain her distance to everyone even when Nolan tried to convince her she was family, his best friend in fact. While she had come to see she appreciated that at least she had snarky Nolan for an inept sidekick, sometimes she longed to let other people in her life besides the man who was like an irritating brother to her.

That thought made her smile a grim smile because it reminded her of how freely Daniel had offered his friendship to her too all the while she had calculated her every move with him.

Plots and schemes were the mainstay of her life, the reason she had to get out of bed in the morning to put another day of planning the demise of others, but sometimes she longed for more. Sometimes she wished she could have a life with a man who loved her for simply her.

Then again, how could anyone love her? She was damaged goods, hell she wasn't even sure there was any good left in her anymore. The goodness had been wiped out long ago, replaced with a burning desire to make sure her father was avenged, even if that quest destroyed any chance of finding love and happiness for her own.

She needed to stop thinking of such nonsense; love wasn't in the cards for her. People such as herself didn't deserve love, but damn it if Daniel Grayson hadn't made her wish for such an impossibility to occur.

So she needed to quit thinking of Daniel in any other terms than as a means to an end. Falling in love with him wasn't an option; it couldn't ever be an option for her.

Although sometimes she wished she had the luxury of falling in love.

She shook her head, she was only musing of such elusive things because of her terrible nightmares that continued to haunt her no matter what she tried to do. She needed to start her day, push these longings aside and work on her plan to have Daniel back on her side. If she wanted to take Victoria and Conrad down for good, taking their son away from them was the best possible solution especially now since Daniel who had suggested she help him with the philanthropic projects of Grayson Global. She had been given another chance to destroy the Grayson's from within and she was going to take it.

She'd just have to be sure to guard her heart against Daniel. She'd almost succumbed once, but this time around she'd be sure the fortress that surrounded her heart was more secure. She wouldn't allow herself to fall back in love with Daniel; she just couldn't allow it to happen.

Then the nagging voice inside her head suggested how could she fall back in love with Daniel when she truly hadn't fallen out of it with him the first time?

She promptly ignored that pesky thought and got out of bed, she had a big day ahead of her. She had a meeting with Daniel at 9 am to go over some ideas about the charities Grayson Global needed to concentrate on and she needed to bring her A game to the table.

After all, this was nothing more than a game to her. It had to be because if feelings got in the way of things, it would distort the mission that she had to stay on if she were to be successful. All she had left in this world was to stay on course and ride it out to the finish, allowing anything else wasn't an option. Love wasn't even on the list at all, especially not being in love with the enemy, so after getting ready and making her way to the city to Grayson Global, she was all set to begin the next phase of her revenge which was of course to make Daniel fall back in love with her.

She smiled tightly to Daniel's secretary, hearing her call into Daniel's office to let him know she had arrived for their meeting. She braced herself mentally, pasted a bigger smile on her face and walked across the threshold of his office.

Little did she know Daniel would greet her with a kiss which would throw her off from the start making her heart race from the impromptu greeting he was giving her?

How was she going to keep herself aloof now? She needed to pull away from him, but a part of her wanted nothing more than for him to continue. With a strength she pulled from deep within, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

Damn this man had some pretty eyes, which at the moment were regarding her with some confusion too. Maybe Daniel hadn't planned on kissing her either, guess she was about to find out for sure. She looked at him curiously, trying to make her heart stop racing from a mere kiss but this was proving more difficult than she imagined.

Wow what a way to say hello. One that she could get used to, but that wasn't part of the plan. Was it?


End file.
